callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen/Trivia
*Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth. *Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. *Richtofen is the first playable antagonist in the Call of Duty Series. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the cutscene in Kino der Toten on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *Richtofen is the first zombie character that has changed his outfit; he does so in Ascension. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed Matryoshka Dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had began to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *He encountered Adolf Hitler sometime in his life. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod received in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *His favorite perk is Speed Cola. *In Moon, while playing on Split Screen, Richtofen is seen as Player 2, and Dempsey will be Player 1. *At the end of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies, so Richtofen is the controller of zombies, while Samantha is stuck in his body. *If playing as Richtofen on Moon and with the required achievements, Richtofen will have the Focusing Stone from Shangri-La in his inventory. *The Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen after Samantha and him have swapped souls. *Edward is the true antagonist in zombies seeing as how he did not want to fight the zombies, in fact he was supposed to be the one in control from the start but initially failed due to outside intervention. *Richtofen went insane after he touched the M.P.D. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S as "pies." *In Ascension and Moon, he wears a spacesuit rather than his regular attire. *He has an obsession over spleens. *Richtofen dislikes Dempsey. *His name is written on books in Black Ops. *Richtofen is very fond of the MP-40. *Richtofen's character model is based on Heinrich Amsel from ''Call of Duty: World at War''. *Occasionally, in Ascension or any later map, you can hear the voices in Richtofen's head. *In Call of Duty: World at War, his character model had a belt with a canteen, a pistol holster and other containers. This is gone in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia